Ada
by Lily Evans 2004
Summary: Encore un défi du Poney Fringant ! Cette fois, place à un pairing insolite avec l'association inédite d'un seigneur d'Imladris et d'une princesse du Rohan. Purement platonique. OS.


**Un petit défi du Poney Fringant, ça faisait longtemps. Le thème ? Pairing insolite. Pairing ... Insolite ... Hum.**

Ada

Dans son demi-sommeil, Eowyn remua pour dégager son bras engourdi. Une aspérité rocheuse lui racla la joue et acheva de la réveiller. Elle ouvrit les yeux sur le désert d'Emyn Muil, dédale d'aiguilles sombres, de crêtes acérées et de monts austères. Une prison. Une cage de pierre.

Ses longs cheveux s'étaient défaits au cours de la nuit Eowyn les rattacha méthodiquement, de façon à ce qu'ils ne la gênent pas dans ses mouvements. Elle s'accorda un dernier instant de contemplation face au labyrinthe d'Emyn Muil, puis elle s'étira et se remit à la tâche – l'heure n'était plus à la méditation. Il fallait marcher, avancer, continuer à chercher le bon chemin malgré les erreurs et la peur.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur son compagnon de route et Eowyn adressa une prière silencieuse pleine de reconnaissance à quiconque l'entendrait : au moins, elle n'était pas seule.

*#*

_Il l'avait vue arriver avec un étonnement double. Le Rohan s'était donc décidé à répondre à son invitation ? En envoyant une femme ? Au premier abord, il s'était presque demandé si le choix de cette émissaire ne devait pas être pris comme un affront après tout, les autres peuples de la Terre du Milieu avaient délégué leurs sages les plus avisés, leurs guerriers les plus vaillants et les plus nobles. _

_Mais il n'avait pas mis longtemps à apprécier cette surprenante messagère comme elle le méritait : comme la propre nièce du Roi Théoden, comme une princesse fière et courageuse, digne d'autant d'égards que sa propre fille._

_En voyant Eowyn de Rohan siéger au Conseil qu'il avait convoqué, le seigneur Elrond d'Imladris sut qu'il ne s'était pas trompé._

*#*

Soucieuse, inquiète, Eowyn s'efforçait de ne pas faire preuve de trop de stupéfaction en écoutant attentivement chacun des récits qui étaient faits au Conseil d'Elrond. Les Nains, les Hommes, les Elfes, même les Magiciens semblaient n'avoir que des ennuis ou des catastrophes à annoncer.

Eowyn n'était pas très au fait de tout ce qu'il se passait dans le grand monde : c'était la première fois qu'elle quittait le royaume de son oncle. Lorsqu'elle avait appris que le seigneur d'Imladris, cette terre lointaine et presque légendaire, cherchait à rassembler les représentants de tous les Peuples Libres, Eowyn avait compris que c'était l'occasion tant attendue pour elle de fuir ce Rohan où elle s'enlisait. Elle aimait son pays avec une passion farouche, mais la décadence qui s'abattait dernièrement sur le Rohan lui brisait le cœur. Et, accompagnée d'une solide escorte que son frère avait fermement tenu à lui confier, elle était partie vers le Nord.

Les premiers jours de son arrivée à Imladris avaient été déroutants et fabuleux. Bien sûr, elle connaissait l'existence des Nains et des Elfes, elle avait même entendu parler des Hobbits, mais jamais n'en avait-elle vu de ses propres yeux. Arwen, la fille du seigneur Elrond, l'avait accueillie avec une grâce qu'Eowyn n'imaginait pas pouvoir trouver en ce monde. Et il régnait dans Imladris une harmonie enchanteresse : malgré les tensions latentes et les blessures du passé, tous ces peuples s'étaient mêlés et unis autour d'une même foi. Ils chérissaient la liberté et espéraient de tout leur cœur que l'avenir verrait se lever une nouvelle lumière. Certains soirs, Eowyn en tremblait d'émotion.

*#*

_Frodo, le jeune Hobbit qui avait amené l'Anneau jusqu'ici, se leva pour le poser sur le socle de pierre. Tous le regardèrent, mal à l'aise. Une lueur fascinée s'allumait dans les yeux de certains, tandis que d'autres blêmissaient ou fronçaient les sourcils d'un air incrédule. Elrond leva les yeux vers Eowyn : la jeune fille observait l'Anneau, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté et les sourcils froncés. On aurait dit un jeune animal guettant sa proie avec patience. Que pouvait-elle bien penser ? Que lui inspirait donc la vue de cet objet si puissant, si maléfique, et pourtant si anodin ?_

_Elrond, quant à lui, préférait ne pas le regarder. Il était heureux que tant d'autres personnes soient présentes autour de lui, car il sentait qu'il n'aurait pas supporté d'être seul face à l'Anneau. À son annulaire, Vilya semblait le brûler._

_Déjà, les esprits commençaient à s'échauffer : le ton montait, un Homme se leva, un Elfe l'invectiva, un Nain s'en mêla et tout ne fut bientôt qu'un grand désordre. Elrond se prit la tête dans les mains, atterré devant les ravages que la seule présence de l'Anneau parvenait à causer. Parmi tous ces nobles cœurs qui s'étaient assemblés, où était la bonté, où était la sagesse, où était l'espoir dont ils avaient tant fait preuve au cours des derniers jours ? L'Anneau et l'esprit de Sauron, maudit soit-il, ruinaient tout ce qu'il y avait de bien dans le monde sous un océan d'orgueil et de convoitise._

*#*

— Je vais le faire. Je vais le faire !

Eowyn ne se rendait même pas compte qu'elle s'était soudain levée et qu'elle avait parlé. Perdue dans les vagues de la colère qui se déchaînaient autour d'elle, incapable de savoir ce qu'elle devait faire, elle venait de prendre la plus grave décision de son existence.

— J'emporterai l'Anneau au Mordor.

Lentement, les visages soudain graves se tournèrent vers elle. Elle y lisait de l'inquiétude, de l'incrédulité même, mais aussi une sorte d'admiration et de respect. Qu'avait-elle fait ? Qu'avait-elle dit ? Elle n'était pas de taille face à Sauron et l'instrument de son pouvoir ! Prenant soudain conscience de l'engagement terrible qu'elle venait de prendre, Eowyn se sentit vaciller, prête à s'effondrer sous le poids de la peur.

*#*

— _Je vous aiderai dans cette tâche, Eowyn de Rohan. Vous ne serez pas seule._

_Elrond ne sut pas bien pourquoi il faisait cette promesse, mais la vue de cette jeune femme si frêle, si lumineuse et si forte tout à la fois l'avait convaincu qu'il prenait la bonne décision. Eowyn ne pouvait pas supporter toute seule un fardeau si lourd mais s'il l'accompagnait, il pourrait l'aider par sa sagesse, sa connaissance du vaste monde, et même ses talents de guerriers. L'époque n'était pas si lointaine où il s'était rendu une première fois en Mordor. Son armure d'or sombre, légère comme le vent et solide comme le roc, n'attendait que de sortir à nouveau pour affronter le même mal et le vaincre à nouveau._

_Elrond s'avança vers Eowyn en lui tendant les mains. Elle les prit en levant vers lui un regard brûlant de gratitude, et leur amitié fut ainsi scellée. Dès cet instant, Elrond se jura de l'accompagner jusqu'au bout, jusque dans les flammes de la Montagne du Destin. Là où un Homme avait faibli, il savait que cette femme saurait résister. Il veillerait sur elle comme sur sa fille, jour après jour, nuit après nuit. Ensemble, ils abattraient Sauron._

_Et il vengerait Celebrian._

*#*

— Êtes-vous prêt à partir, Elrond ? demanda Eowyn en rajustant son poignard à sa ceinture.

— Je le suis toujours.

Eowyn attrapa un morceau de lembas dans son sac puis le remit sur ses épaules, désormais parée pour affronter la nouvelle journée qui commençait. Elrond, sa fine armure brillant sous les faibles rayons du soleil, se tourna vers elle et lui désigna l'horizon.

— Nous allons descendre dans cette gorge et la traverser pendant quelques heures. Il faudra ensuite suivre ce chemin que vous apercevez là-bas, celui qui longe un précipice. Un ruisseau coulait là, autrefois.

Eowyn sourit discrètement : elle n'apercevait aucun chemin, et le Rohan n'existait pas encore à l'époque où un ruisseau coulait dans ce désert. Elrond oubliait parfois qu'elle n'était pas une Elfe.

Mais dès qu'ils se mettaient en route, il était là pour veiller sur chacun de ses pas. Il l'avertissait des dangers, la conseillait sur la route à prendre, et l'aidait à trouver tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour continuer à avancer.

Impulsivement, Eowyn tendit la main et serra celle de son compagnon. Elrond la regarda avec un air surpris, et elle ne sut pas quoi lui dire pour expliquer son geste.

Peu importait. Elrond lui souriait.

**Je dois dire qu'en revoyant le début de la Communauté de l'Anneau l'autre jour, je me suis souvenue qu'Elrond était follement beau dans son jeune temps. Du coup, j'avais envie de le remettre en armure.**


End file.
